Not Always As It Seems
by BulmaSaiyan Princess
Summary: Lets see... It's an AU. Bulma leaves town because of *ahem* reasons mentioned in first chapter, and gets a job in a night club. What happens when she meets the best friend of who she thought was her best friend? 4TH CHAPPIE UP!! V/B and G/B
1. Flashback

Hi! This sucks... I don't feel like writing anything. So I'm just gonna say enjoy... :) Heehee. REVIEWS! PLEEEEAAAZZZEEEE!!!!  
  
Not Always As It Seems  
  
Chapter 1- Flashback  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic... Except for maybe the nightclub :) Heehee..  
  
Bulma looked up at the full night sky, raising her ciggerate to her lips. She inhaled it, feeling the nice burning sensation down her throat. She took it out, looked at it thoughtfully for 5 seconds while she blew the smoke out into the wind, then put it back in her mouth to repeat.  
  
She wasn't sure exactly when she started smoking. She just knew that she had been doing it for about a year. She was probably pressured into it by Yamcha or something.   
  
She snorted as "he" came to mind. She slowly closed her eyes. Who did he think he was? Duh, she thought to herself, the most handsome guy in the universe. Which he is.  
  
She mentally scolded herself for thinking that horrible thought. No, he wasn't the most handsome guy in the universe. There are wayy hotter guys. Including hotter guys who AREN'T gay jerks.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Bulma pulled the keys out of the engine and stopped right outside Yamcha's apartment building. She squeezed her purse to herself, so happy that she was finally here. She had been wanting to see him for the longest time. He seemed a lot into sports and stuff lately, which she didn't at all mind. He had become more tough, and she liked that. She always thought he was too scrawny.  
  
She started up the steps,one by one , cluching the flowers she was holding. She didn't know why she was so anxious to see him, she just was. She couldn't wait!  
  
As soon as she got to his apartment, she tryed the knob. It's open... How strange...  
  
She swung open the door to find the living room empty.She grinned. He's probably sleeping... I'll just go suprise him.  
  
Bulma crept down the halls, trying not to make any noise... She wanted him to wake up peacefully, not with a start. As she approached his bedroom door, she noticed it was closed. Her brow furrowed. What the-  
  
Her thoughts were cut off as she opened the door and peeked in, only to find two men in the bed.... in each other's arms... asleep.... naked.  
  
She was so shocked she had to cover her mouth from screaming. Her eyes started to well up with tears, but she hurridly wiped them away. She dropped the flowers in the door way and had to catch herself on the wall from falling over. How could this be? Was it because of her? She felt a whole new wave of tears being brought up.  
  
She let them flow down, not even trying to fight them. She knew she had to get out of there immedietly or she was going to be sick.   
  
She grabbed her purse that she had left by the couch and hurried out the door, shutting it as soft as she possibly could.   
  
Bulma didn't know what to feel, what to say, or even what to act like. All she knew is that she was going to get out of this stupid hell hole of a town ASAP.  
  
She scanned her mind desperatly, searching for someplace she could go... anywhere.. she suddenly got an idea. She flipped it over in her mind a couple times before settling on it.  
  
It had started to snow lightly, and she thought that it ironic how it could be so beautiful when she was feeling so terrible.  
  
She rushed down the apartment stairs and opened her car door softly, still pained from what she had just saw. She thought it would tramatize her for life.  
  
As soon as she was in and had the door closed, she revved up the engine, suddenly have a burst of anger run through her.   
  
That fucking HOMO of an asshole! He's gonna pay. That stupid, gay, man-fucking asshole is gonna pay!!  
  
Bulma didn't care about speed limits, she didn't care about seatbelts, she didn't care about anyone else on the road. All she cared about was getting to her best friends place before she did something crazy.  
  
~*~Flashback end~*~  
  
Bulma dropped the ciggerette on the ground, grinding it into tiny peices with her heels. She could feel that anger come back again.  
  
She knew that Goku would be there for her, though, he always was. He had helped her make the decision to stay at his place. He totally understood. Well, kind of. She smirked slightly as she thought about how confused he was on the subject of homosexuality. He didn't understand why there would be man and man, not man and woman.  
  
Bulma looked at her watch and frowned. Her 15 minute ciggerette break was almost over. She sighed as she walked into the back room of the club she worked as a bartender at. She never wanted to go back in, but as soon as she was in, she felt like she did belong there.  
  
Before heading into the heat and lights of the nightclub, she decided to take a look in the mirror to the right of her.  
  
Not too shabby... She thought to herself as she looked up and down at her reflection, moving left, right, all the way around, inspecting that everything was O.K.  
  
She smiled to herself at her outfit. It was plain, simple black leather mini dress that hugged her curves and went down to mid-thigh. The thing she liked most: the plunging neckline. She wasn't much into showing cleavage, but when she was in this dress, it just made her feel sexy.  
  
She gave a satifying sigh as she entered the bar, automatically hearing the loud music and the red, green, and blue flashing strobe lights. This is wild... Bulma thought, grinning to herself.  
  
She had only gotten this job a few weeks before. Goku had given her support, untill he realized that taking care of himself, his wife, a child of his own, and a 26 year old restless woman was too much to handle. He had helped her find a job, but she had been hesitant. Work? As in get-up-every-morning-at-8-o'clock-just-so-you-can-work work? She reluctantly gave in eventually, not wanting to put Goku and his family through a lot.  
  
She straightened herself up straight, took a deep breathe, and got ready for another almost never-ending night. 


	2. Rejection

Woo Hoo. Next Chappie! :) I'll try to get writing the 3rd ASAP... Sorry, I know like everyone one of my fics is only 2 chapters long... BUT I DONT CARE! Hee... hee.. Enjoy! Review!  
  
Not Always as It Seems  
  
Chapter 2- Rejected  
  
Vegeta wandered the streets, looking for any kind of club he could pick up a lady at. He was up and around all night, but still, no women.  
  
He sighed as he looked up at a small club hidden behind all of the flashing lights of downtown. The big flashing sign above it read: "'TGIS: Thank Goodness It's Saturday' nightclub and bar"   
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. Well, thats lame. he thought to himself. It seemed like they didn't exactly have the best imagination.   
  
He was about to turn back when he realized that this may be his last resort. He NEVER thought he would find himself so desperate.   
  
Of course, if Kakkarott hadn't stayed home with his little mate, he may have had some suggestions. But noo, he decided he wanted to fuck all night long.  
  
Okay, Vegeta, thats what you want to do, remember? Vegeta growled. Wasn't he a prince? Couldn't he live a night without torment? WHY COULDN'T A PRINCE GET ONE MEASLEY DATE???  
  
Because, idiot, nobody knows that you are a prince. And you can't tell them either. So live off of your manly instincts, he told himself angrily.  
  
Vegeta took one last deep breathe, stepped into the nightclub, and his sensitive Sayjin ears were immedietly filled with the pounding music of some new hip-hop group. He searched desperatly for the bar, needing a drink.   
  
Fortunetly, he spotted the bar. But thats not all he saw. Leaning over the bar was a beautiful red-head. And she was alone.. No guys. Here's my chance...  
  
Vegeta casually walked over to the bar and took a seat 2 down from the redhead. She seemed lonely. Okay, Okay, think... What to say? Ummm... Vegeta searched his mind desperetly for pick-up lines he had seen on TV.  
  
"Where have you been all my life, beautiful?" Vegeta tried. The woman turned to face him and smiled sweetly. He thought he had got it, until he felt a painful smack across his face.  
  
"Staying away from you." The redhead said, disgusted. Then she took her drink, and... left. Vegeta sat there with his mouth open.   
  
"Ohh.. rejected!" He heard someone behind the bar say. He rolled his eyes and turned to face them, ready to shoot back a witty remark, when he saw who said it.  
  
She was tall, had beautiful Aqua blue hair, tied neatly into a pony tail, and the most killer body he had ever seen.  
  
"Heh. Hi." Vegeta couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
The woman grinned. "Ya know... this isn't exactly the best place to pick up a hot date..."  
  
Vegeta jumped. "You... You know somewhere.. to go.. where I could get a 'hot date'?"  
  
"Hmm.. For you? Well... There is a gay bar across the street!"  
  
Vegeta growled. "I'M NOT A HOMO, DUH!!" He screamed, but it was barely heard over the loud music.  
  
The woman laughed. "Are you sure? Cuz I have a tendency to be attracted to gay men." The woman stopped laughing and held Vegeta's gaze.  
  
He was about to shoot something back when he stopped. Attracted? Did she just say what I thought she said? He looked at her facial expression. Of course she did. If she didn't, she wouldn't be looking at me like that.  
  
"Hmph. I ensure you, woman. I am NOT gay." Vegeta was flattered by what she had said, but that didn't take away the fact that she thought he was gay.  
  
"Aww.. too bad. If you were, I would probably fuck you. Ya know, the only guys I have fucked are gay. And I would say they are PRETTY good in bed!" The woman looked completely serious. Even though she was grinning, there was a spark in her eye that just made Vegeta doubt that she was kidding.  
  
At that moment, Vegeta had almost wished that he was gay. This could be his only chance, and damn, this chick was hot! But of course, he wouldn't act like he was, even to get a woman into bed. He had to keep his title. Or, what was left of it.  
  
"Heh. How do you know that I'm not?" Vegeta replied smugly.  
  
The woman looked him up and down. "Hmmm... I don't know.. wanna find out?"  
  
Vegeta gulped. Wasn't this what he was waiting for? Alright, be cool, just... be cool. You can do this. Vegeta inwardly took a breath, and opened his mouth.... but nothing came out.  
  
The woman chuckled. "Hey, I was just kidding. I'm not a slut, ya know." She smirked as she saw the look of rejection times 2 on his face. "I'm Bulma."  
  
"Vegeta." The Saiyan Prince kept his head bowed.  
  
"Vegeta, eh? Nice name... I can think of another word it sounds like..." Vegeta's head whipped up and Bulma was given the death glare. "But I like it. It's... exotic!"  
  
Vegeta smirked. He was about to get up and leave when Bulma stopped him. "Hey. Uhh... I was wondering. Wanna stick around till I get off work? It'll be in about 15 minutes.. loneliness is SO not my thing!" Bulma grinned and winked at Vegeta, causing him to half-smile, a rare sight.  
  
"Yeah. Uh, I was gonna go over to my bud's place to watch movies or whatever. You wanna come?" Vegeta worked up enough courage to ask the beatiful bartender, then held his breath as he waited for the answer.  
  
"Great! Sounds fun!" Vegeta let out a sigh of relief. "Now.. does this 'bud' of yours have a name?"  
  
"Yeah, it's Goku. He's a pretty cool guy... nice, friendly...." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Handsome." He saw the woman immedietly freeze.  
  
"Did you say Goku?" Vegeta nodded his head. "Hey! How do you know Goku?"  
  
"Well, we're kinda best friends, to tell you the truth."   
  
Bulma scoffed. "Okay, different Goku, then, because the Goku I know is MY best friend and the only best friend he has." Bulma grinned. "He's tall, muscular, spiky black hair, really affectionate, kinda dumb, though, has a wife named ChiChi, a son named Goh-" Bulma stopped when she saw Vegeta's astonished face.  
  
"Wait... that's my Goku alright. But... he told me that he had only 1 best friend, and that was me!" Vegeta seemed to pout, very un-like him.  
  
Bulma glared into space. "I think we have just a tiny bone to pick with Goku." 


	3. Silly Conflicts

Okay, Okay. I said in my bio that I would post after 5 reviews, but the 4 that actually reviewed are BEGGING me to post the 3rd chapter. Sooo... I guess, here it is. It might be a little short, and don't kill me if it is. I'm trying to post as fast as I can. Hey, maybe I'll attract more readers :) Here are some notes to people who reviewed:  
  
1. Majin Launch- Thank you so much! And I know, sounds like a childish conflict.. but just think.. a conflict between Goku and 2 VERY tempermental people... could get gory! (Heehee. Just kidding). And thank you for being the FIRST to review!!!  
  
2. Nekoni- Yup Yup! But then again, Goku's not very bright... he may not have realized he was making empty promises! Haha. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
3. DBZBeauty- Haha. I agree. I always hated Yamcha... I think the worse thing I could do (to him) would be to make him a homo!! And yeah.. I think that line was a bit OOC for Vegeta.. But just think.. he's a Saiyan... Ya know them, just can't keep it in the pants. He's GOTTA be desperate! Heehee. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
4. Tanti- I know! I'm sooo evil to Goku in all of my fics. But it's for the sake of Goku and Bulma. Soo, it MIGHT be a good thing. Also, if you think Bulma is strong when she's angry in the TV show, wait till you see her in this fic. SHE SAW 2 GAY MEN IN BED TOGETHER! AND ONE OF THEM WAS HER BOYFRIEND!! That MUST make her ki level rise, what, 1,000? Haha. Thank you sooo much for reviewing.  
  
Alrighty, now that that's over, lemme tell you: READ ALL OF VEGETA'S PRINCESS'S FICS!!! They are the BOMB ASS SHIT!! I especially love Heroes, There You'll Be, and Everyone Says I Love You. BTW, Vegeta's Princess, if you somehow happen to read this... update update update! I need more Goku!!! heh. Okay, onto more people...  
  
Nekoni ROCKS! But, of course, all of you reading this MUST know. If you don't... READ HER DAMN FICS!!! I feel very sorry for you if you don't. Actually, I got most of my inspiration from Nekoni and Vegeta's Princess. THEY ARE THE BEST! YES! oookaaayyy... On with more...  
  
Majin Launch.. You are a goddess!! If I Could Turn Back Time is a GREAT fic. Please, everyone, read all 3 of Majin Launch's fics. They are AWESOME (if they weren't, why would I have her up here?)  
  
Bulma's Goku... read his fics! I know, putting my brother's fics up here is pretty shameful, but hey, he shows me support, I show him support. Uhh.. I think they're all Bulma/Goku, so.. READ UP!  
  
I think that was WAAYYYY longer than it should have been. Oh well.. If it makes people happy.. that's what I'm here for! Anyways.... on with the story!!  
  
Title: Not Always As It Seems  
Chapter 3: Silly Conflicts  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic. I don't feel like saying anything funny, so there. Happy now?  
  
  
Bulma stormed out of the nightclub, swinging her purse, forgeting all about an irritated man following close behind.  
  
"WILL YOU JUST SLOW DOWN??" Vegeta yelled, causing the woman to stop dead in her tracks.  
  
Bulma twirled around blushed. "Uhh... Sorry... I kinda forgot about you."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. Since when did people forget about the great Saiyain Prince?   
  
{The minute you left Vegetasai.} He grumbled unhappily before wrapping his arm around Bulma's waist and getting ready for take-off. But before he could, he felt a sharp kick on his sensitive shin.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The stubborn woman started to kick and scream, waving her arms everywhere. "Get your paws off me!!!"  
  
Vegeta let go and stepped back, his hands in front of him in defense. "Whoa, whoa! Take a chill pill! I thought we were going to Kakarott's place!" He leaned down to tend to his bruised shin.  
  
Bulma stopped and furrowed her brow. "What? What does that have to do with you trying to get fresh with me?"  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Getting... fresh... with you? That's not exactly what I was trying to do..." He stood up straight.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU TRYING TO DO, THEN?" Bulma screamed, angry with the lack of information she was getting.  
  
Vegeta was about to say something, when he remembered that the idea of humans flying was a foreign subject to earthlings. "Well, see where I'm from, we... uh, we kinda... fly."  
  
Bulma's eyes bugged out. "Where, exactly, are you from?" She asked, puzzled.  
  
"Can I explain it at Kakarott's? I think it's best to go before it gets too late and the psychos come out." Vegeta said with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Psychos? What psychos?" Bulma instinctively pulled herself into Vegeta's chest, much to the prince's liking.  
  
Vegeta smirked and took off quite fast, causing Bulma to snuggle even closer.  
  
"Uhh, hey, you keep calling Goku 'Kakarott'. What is up with that? Is it some kind of nickname or something?" Bulma tried to yell over the wind.  
  
"Well... I think I better explain that at Kakarott's place, also, if you don't know already."  
  
Bulma gulped. How strange! First, an weird man appears at the place where SHE works, claiming to be Goku's friend. Then, he claims he can fly. And he can. Now this whole Kakarott thing. Bulma sighed. Her life was too complicated.  
  
She suddenly felt an abrupt stop, and a fast dropping. So she did the only thing she could think of doing.   
  
She screamed.  
  
Right into Vegeta's sensitive ear.  
  
Vegeta instinctively let go of Bulma to cover his ears, screaming himself, before realizing what he had done.  
  
"Shit!" He dove down as fast as he could, aiming for the wild blue hair. Vegeta soon got close enough and reached out and grabbed her, bringing her close enough to his face that he could feel her breathing.  
  
He really didn't mean to. Just to stop the falling, not making a perfect oppurtunity for a kiss. But he did. So he took it.  
  
Vegeta leaned in and brushed his lips across hers, noticed the tensing in his arms. Bulma had quickly realized what was happening. She wasn't sure if she should smack him or kiss back. Before she could do either of them, her instincts took over.  
  
Without thinking, Bulma kissed back. One of her arms snaked around his neck, while the other cluched the fabric of his shirt. The kiss got deeper and deeper, before Bulma suddenly realized what she was doing.  
  
She pulled her head back sharply, making Vegeta's eyes snap open. Bulma stared into his dark eyes for what seemed like eternity, forgetting why she pulled away. When she did remember, it looked like he was leaning in for another kiss. Bulma quickly took action.  
  
She raised her hand, and again, without thinking of the consequences, smacked him across the cheek as hard as she could, causing an unexpecting Vegeta's head to snap to the left.  
  
Bulma covered her mouth quickly, not believing what she had just done. This guy could kick her ass! What was she thinking?  
  
Suprisingly enough, Vegeta didn't do anything. He just looked back to Bulma with shame. "Heh. Sorry, I guess I deserved that." He said sheepishly.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Naw, that's okay. I kissed back." Vegeta's relief was very noticable. "But... can we get down now? Being in the air is kind of.. awkward." Bulma asked with a smile.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Of course." He lowered them both to the ground slowly, not wanting that ordeal all over again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goku frowned as he flipped through the channels, finding nothing. {This sucks. I'm bored.} Goku thought to himself.  
  
He turned his head towards the hallway and sighed. {Dammit. I'm such a dumbass. If I hadn't eaten all of the food, I could have been in there with ChiChi now. Doing Kami-knows-what.} He thought to himself, sighing again.   
  
Goku suddenly felt a familiar ki nearby. {Vegeta? What's he doing around here in the middle of the night?} Goku thought as he got up and pulled the door open. At first he saw no-one, until he looked up... and there he was, with Bulma in his arms, and they were.... kissing?   
  
No, they weren't just kissing, they were all over eachother! Goku growled. This made him mad somehow, seeing Vegeta and Bulma together. He was about to go up there and break it up himself, before he saw Bulma pull away, and after a pause, bring her hand swiftly across Vegeta's cheek. Goku smiled to himself with satisfaction.  
  
It looked like they had made up. This made Goku a little bit angry again, but he tried to plaster on a smile as they lowered down.  
  
When they got to the ground, Bulma turned to walk into the house... just to bump straight into Goku's chiseled chest.  
  
Both the friends blushed simultaneously as Bulma took a step back.  
  
"Oh, uh, hey, Goku. Sorry." She stuttered, looking down.  
  
Goku grinned. "It's okay." He looked up to Vegeta and waved. "Hey, what's up, Vegeta?"  
  
The prince smirked, still smug from the kiss he had scored. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Vegeta winked at Goku, nodding his head toward Bulma.  
  
Goku rolled his eyes. "So. What are you guys here for?" he asked, looking at Bulma, who looked up.  
  
She, suprisingly for Goku, glared at him. "Actually, Goku. We have a bit of a conflict.." Bulma stated, looking back at Vegeta once before continuing. "Do you remember that every single day after the Yamcha incident you told me that I was your best friend?"  
  
Goku looked like he was thinking. "Uhh... Yes!"  
  
Vegeta spoke up. "Oh, and, Goku, do you remember that for 4 straight months when I didn't have a girlfriend you told me I was your best friend?"  
  
Goku thought again. "Yes, I do!" He said proudly.  
  
Bulma balled her hands into fists. "YOU CAN'T HAVE 2 BEST FRIENDS!!" Bulma yelled, letting all of her anger out.  
  
Goku looked confused for a second, before it sunk in. "Oh. Uh, well, I guess I didn't realize that!" he said with a huge grin.  
  
Bulma started to count to 10, while Vegeta grew a gigantic sweatdrop on his forehead.  
  
"Okay, Okay, resist the urge to punch, resist the urge to punch." Bulma fumed, earning an odd look from Goku.  
  
"Anyways, you guys ready to watch movies? Umm.. I rented Joy Ride, Bridget Jone's Diary, Edward Penishands-" Goku stopped and blushed. "Hey, how did that get in there?"   
  
Bulma put her hand on her forehead while Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Hey, buddy, it's alright... happens to the best of us!" he chuckled slightly as Goku furrowed his brow.  
  
"No, seriously, I didn't rent that. How crazy!" he said, before hurridly moving it to the bottem of the pile.  
  
"I'll just forget that ever happened!" Bulma said before walking into the house, follwed by Vegeta. Goku noticed that he was.. checking out her butt! He simply winked at Goku again, who growled. Who did he think he was? Bulma would never accept him! She was better than him!   
  
Goku walked into the house, and shut the door, unaware of the events that would happen in the next 3 hours.  
  
Haha!! I am so cool. Ugh. How was the chapter? It wasn't as good as the first two, I realize that, but hey, I was in a hurry!! Too short? I know, I know. And I didn't mean to make Goku sound like a pervert! IT SERIOUSLY WAS MISPLACED!! By who, you ask? BY ME!! Haha... Ha. Anyways, Please review, and gimme any suggestions for what could happen in the next fic. I'm not quite sure where I am taking this fic. What do you think? You have an opinion, you say? WELL THEN REVIEW, DAMMIT, AND HELP ME OUT!! Also, if you wanna see a song in here, put it's title and a few lines in your review. I'll e-mail you and ask for the lyrics if it seems apropo (I hate that word) for what I'm gonna do. Well, I guess that concludes it. This time, I'm gonna wait for 5 reviews! I swear. I will. I really will. That's all, Folks! 


	4. Lets All Go To The Lobby!

I am, like, shaking right now, everyone! I GOT 11 REVIEWS!! Hahaha!!! That sounds so stupid, but hey, nobody says they hate it... isn't that wonderful?? Yes it is! I have many friends, mind you! Haha. Anyways!! I take it people liked it, eh? Of course you did! Well, again, I'm not even planning the fic, just writing it as I go along. So, here are the notes 2 the people who reviewed:  
  
OD-BTU-PowerGoddess- Heehee, I love the title of that video! Did you know that is actually a movie? Yes it is! Not that I would know... my sister rented it once! Heehee. Thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
not sure yet- heh :P Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Bulma's Goku- Soooo, John-man, you decided you review, eh? I PUT YOUR DAMN PENNAME ON MY PLUGS AND YOU DID NOTHING FOR ME!!! *sniffle* Oh, well, that's the price of fame. And you have to wait! I AM NOT KILLING VEGETA!!! DAMMIT! Thanks 4 reviewing, NEwayz  
  
Secretsquirl- Haha... I know. I think Vegeta knew what the name Bulma meant, but he didn't wanna screw his chances with a 'hot date'. Thank you sooo much for reviewing... and I love your name!  
  
Secretsquirl- Sorry, I just needed to reply to your review for the first chapter :) And I agree, buttttt.... I will ensure you that he will not be gone from this fic for long! Thank you for reviewing 3 times!  
  
Nekoni- Lemme tell you... most of the reason why I got so worked up over 11 reviews is because of what you said. YOU ARE THE GODDESS OF FF.NET'S GOKU/BULMA LOVERS!! AND YOU CALLED ME... HILARIOUS? I am like, hyperventalating right now! I feel so blessed! And you are that wonderful!! dammit! AGREE OR I WILL KICK YO ASS! Heehee.. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for blessing my review page with your words (no sarcasm)  
  
analiese- Thank you for reading my fic. Your wishes are to become true right about... now! :P Thanks for reviewing  
  
Woo.. Alrighty, thank yous are over... Now for the good stuff! I've got to apoligize for not updating sooner, though. I was at CHUCKIE CHEESE'S all day having CHILD FUN and eating lots of PIZZA. You wanna know why? Of course you do! It was my 2nd cousin's 5th birthday party. It was pretty fun. Also, I know you are just DYEING to know about my personal life, aren't you? Of course you are! Well, I went to the movies to see 'Life or Something Like It' last night at about 10:00PM. It's a really good movie, but that's not what I'm here to talk about! After the movie at about 12:30 AM, me, my two sisters and my cousin were driving through the drive through at Del Taco, and my cousin asked for a condom!! Yes, she did! So we were laughing so hard when we got to the window that we didn't see the condom he was holding... HE THOUGHT WE WERE SERIOUS!! Isn't that hilarious? Of course it is! ANYWAYS, I've got better things to do now.. like... WRITE A FIC! Sooo... here ya go :) ~~~~ evil face  
  
Title: Not Always As It Seems  
  
Chapter: Lets All Go To The Lobby!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN EDWARD PENISHANDS, DAMMIT! I don't own anything, actually. I do have many friends though, mind you.  
  
  
  
Bulma plopped down on the big 3-seat chair right in front of the TV, followed awfully close by a smirking Vegeta. She flashed him a quick grin, before feeling a plop next to her and looked over, to find Goku sitting next to her, smiling.  
  
Bulma grinned, happy that two VERY muscular men were sitting next to her on either side. This was going to be a very good night...  
  
"Soo, Kakarott, you gonna get us some popcorn or what?" Vegeta asked smugly, wanting to get his fellow Saiyan out of the room to get some privacy with the beautiful woman next to him.  
  
"Actually... Bulma, why don't you come with me to get us some drinks while I pop the popcorn?" It was Goku's time to look smug. He latched his fingers onto hers, ready to get up.  
  
Vegeta growled. "No, I don't think she wants to go. I think she wants to stay here with ME." He said through clenched teeth, also grabbing one of Bulma's hands.  
  
"Actually, Vegeta, she wants to go with ME." Goku said, pulling on one of Bulma's hands.  
  
"No, Kakarott, you can handle it yourself, don't make the woman do the work." Vegeta replied, pulling Bulma back to the couch.  
  
"She's coming with me." Goku said forcefully, pulling a little bit harder this time.  
  
"No!" Vegeta pulled harder, also.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"STOP!!" Bulma screamed, tearing her hands away from both men. "I'll just go by myself." She said, before quickly walking out of the room, leaving 2 pouty men.  
  
"Dammit, Kakarott, look what you did!" Vegeta said, scowling even more.  
  
Goku rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe if you wouldn't have been so stubborn, she wouldn't have to carry all of it herself."  
  
Goku and Vegeta looked at eachother with the same thoughts in their minds, before racing as fast as they could to the kitchen, knocking over a few couches on the way.  
  
They both got to the doorway at the same time... only to both get STUCK in the doorway.  
  
Bulma heard the commotion and looked up from the fridge to find Vegeta and Goku jammed in the doorway, struggling like it was the end of the world.  
  
It took a moment for what she was looking at to sink in, but when it struck her, she let out a hysterical laugh, dropping the stick of butter she was holding.  
  
Both the men stopped struggling when they heard the woman they were going for laughing... at them, both growing scowls to their faces.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! Goku.. and.. Vegeta.. got.. STUCK!" Bulma cried out between laughs.  
  
"Bulma." Goku tried, getting no answer. "Bulma." He tried again, getting no response. Goku took a deep breath.  
  
"BULMAAAAAAA!" He yelled as loud as he could, shaking the house and silencing a hysterical Bulma.  
  
"What?"  
  
Vegeta and Goku both sweat-dropped.  
  
Vegeta was about to blast something, when he remembered a technique the woman had used outside.  
  
"1... Would...2...you...3...please...4....get...5...us...6....unstuck...7....somew ay....8....if...9...possible?...10" Vegeta smiled when he was done, proud that he had for once, calmed himself down without destroying something.  
  
Bulma grinned sheepishly. "Oh, uh, sorry." She held up one of her hands, palm forward, faced at Goku and Vegeta and, amazingly, formed a ki ball.  
  
Before either of the Saiyans could do anything, she shot it, sending Goku and Vegeta flying from the doorway into the living room, landing in a heap on the couch that hadn't been knocked over.  
  
Goku sat blinking for about 20 seconds, not quite sure what just happened.  
  
He decided that just sitting there was going to do nothing, so he stood up, brushing himself off.  
  
"Alright, guys, ready to watch some movies?" Bulma's voice was heard from the kitchen before she appeared in the doorway with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a tray with a few bottles of some unknown alchohal and three glasses on it.  
  
Goku and Vegeta sat there, mouths gaping open a full 3 feet, too flabergasted to even breathe.  
  
Bulma gave them both a puzzled look while walking to the couch and setting the popcorn and the tray on the coffee table. "Hey, are you guys okay?"  
  
Vegeta stood up and pointed a questioning finger at Bulma. "How did you learn to do that?" he asked, still stunned from what had happened.  
  
"Oh, it was easy. You just put the bag in the microwave, set it for a few minutes, watch it, take it out, and put it in a bowl." Bulma said simply, earning a face-fault from the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Bulma! You just formed a ki ball! How did you do it?" Goku asked unbelievably.  
  
"Oh, that thing! It's just something I picked up." Bulma said, shrugging her shoulders. "Can we pleeaassee watch the movies now? I really wanna see Joy Ride!!" She pleaded, walking over to the VCR and popping in a video and flipping the light swich.  
  
Vegeta and Goku looked at eachother with shocked expressions on their faces, before taking their places next to the blue-haired woman.  
  
5 minutes into the movie, Bulma felt 2 seperate hands simutaneously start to wrap around her shoulders. But before either of them could reach their destination, they both hit, retracting each back to their owner, embarrassed, apparently, of touching another guy's hand.  
  
Bulma grinned, noticing the growling between both of them. {So, I've got two men fighting over me, eh? One of them is married, and the other can fly. What a wonderful life.} She thought sarcastically, but keeping the smile on her face, not being able to wipe it off.  
  
This went on a few times throughout the movie, both of them having unbelievably wrong timing. Finally, 10 minutes before the movie was over, they gave up, much to Bulma's dismay. It was actually quite amusing!  
  
After it had ended, Goku stood up, stretching his arms. "Wow. Great movie!" he said, pressing the eject button. Of course, he wasn't really sure where the eject button was.. they had each had about 10 glasses throughout the movie of straight alchohal.  
  
Vegeta had amazingly never been wasted before, so this feeling was a new a refreshing one for him. "Man. I loved the part where they went into the jungle and those monkeys ate them. Remember that?"  
  
Bulma looked at him with a strange look. "Monkeys? I thought they were Hyenas!" she said, puzzled, having no idea that they actually never even went into the jungle.  
  
"No, guys, they got eaten by green aliens, remember?" Goku said, looking at them as if they were crazy.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta looked at eachother in disbelif, before getting the look of realization on thier faces.  
  
"Ohhhh." they both said in unison, smiling like idiots.  
  
"Well, guys, I think this monster isn't feeling very happy, it isn't giving me my movie back!" Goku said, scowling at the VCR.  
  
"Then what do we do now?" Vegeta asked, still hyper.  
  
Bulma grinned evily. "I think I know..."  
  
MUAWHAHAHA!!! I am EVVIIILLL!!! Did you notice the little evil face at the beginning? Well, did ya did ya? Heehee!!!!! Lemme explain the title: Ya know how when you go to old drive-ins, they have those things before the movie? Well, I went to one before and it had these sodas and hot dogs and such dancing and singing 'Lets All go to the lobby, Lets All go to the lobby, lets all go to the lobby, to get ourselves a snack!" :) Anyways, how did you like it? PLEEAASSSEEE review! I didn't think I would actually get them drunk, but.... I've got something in mind! heehee,. my evilness is coming out again, sorry. Well, well, well. It's 10:34 at night and I've got school tomorrow, so I gotta go 2 bed. ONLY 5 MORE WEEKS OF SCHOOL LEFT! YEEESSSSAAA!!! P.S. Does anyone have the words to that song that goes 'you've lost that loving feeling cuz it's gone gone gone... and I can't go on... Woah Woah Woah'. I forgot who sang it. If you have the words PLEEAAASSSEE send them 2 me! Thank you thank you, and PLEASE review! BUH BYE GOOD NIGHT!!!!  
  
P.P.S. I know, some of you read that mock chapter 4... and all that was there was the beginning hellos! FF.NET WAS BEING UGLY! I'm soo sorry, my little minions! I know that has upset you so much, but thank you for not noticing my stupidity. = ) BYEBYE! 


End file.
